Gran Turismo 2/Glitches
This is a list of known glitches and bugs in Gran Turismo 2. Most of them have been fixed with the release of NTSC versions 1.1 and 1.2. The PAL version, as it was finished and released last, does not include most of these errors. This page does not detail instances that are "behind-the-scenes" and do not affect gameplay, such as completely removed content, with the exception of the cut drag-racing mode, which affects game completion percentage in early versions. Spelling Mistakes NTSC-U Version 1.0 *In the Event Synthesizer, one of the race selections is misspelt "Nomal Race", instead of "No'r'''mal Race". *On the event start screen for Pikes Peak Downhill Race 3, the opponent is referred to as a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution '''IV' instead of the correct Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI. NTSC-J Version 1.0 *The event race for four-door executive cars is incorrectly spelled "Luxu'al'y Sedan Cup", instead of "Luxu'r'''y Sedan Cup". *The manufacturers event race in the Dodge dealership in South City for Viper models is incorrectly spelled "Viper Festi'b'al", instead of "Viper Festi'v'al". PAL Version *The names of some courses are incorrectly spelled in the race selections menus: **The High Speed Ring is incorrectly spelled '''High-speed Link'. **The Autumn Ring is incorrectly spelled Autumn Link. This misspelling only appears in the race selection menu of the Tuned NA Car No.1 Cup. **The Grand Valley East Course is incorrectly spelled Grand Valley WestCourse. *The translation from US to UK English is also incomplete: on the licence course screens, licence is spelled as "license" in both places, as well as the 3D model of each licence being spelled "license" when obtained. The colour grey on car models is also spelled as "gray." **Additionally, the gearbox, LSD, and suspension services are spelled as "fully customized service" on the tune up menu screen, but "fully customised service" on the purchase/fitting confirmation screens. These are both correct speliing variations in UK English, so this is more an issue of inconsistency. Incorrect Measurement Units *In the NTSC-U version of the Arcade Mode disc, the foot (ft) is shown as the unit of length used for the "Total Length" and "Straight Length" of the circuits in the track selection screen. However, said values still display their measurement in metres (m'). *In the PAL version, the information about the launch speed in license tests is stated to be in miles per hour ('mph), when in fact the values shown are in kilometres per hour (km/h). This can be considered an oversight of the developers, as km/h is the only unit of speed used in the PAL version. This error only occurs if the English language is selected in the language selection screen. Other languages are not affected by this error. NASCAR Reference In the NTSC-U version 1.0, as well as all NTSC-J versions, the Ford Taurus SHO was race modifiable into a replica of Mark Martin's #6 Eagle One Valvoline NASCAR model. While this model may have been a planned inclusion in the game, due to licensing issues with the Valvoline brand, it was substituted by a more generic racing modification to avoid legal issues in NTSC-U versions 1.1 and higher, as well as the PAL version. Strangely, if one has a racing modified Ford Taurus in their Home Garage in Simulation Mode and selects it for use in Arcade Mode, it will still appear as the NASCAR model. This indicates that the texture file on the Arcade disc was not updated with the generic texture file from the Simulation disc. This does not happen on the PAL version, where the generic racing texture also appears in Arcade Mode. Incorrect Car Classification There are several events located in the Special Events section that are "restricted" to a certain model or style of car, such as the Wagon Cup. In effect however, these restrictions are in name only, as any car may enter these races, provided it is under the horsepower limit. It appears as though while there is a coded script to check the selected car's BHP value, there are no other scripts to check values such as length, weight, year, body type, etc. Some examples of these affected events are the Muscle Car Cup, the Lightweight K-Car Cup, and the Historic Car Cup. 98.2% Game Completion In the NTSC-U version 1.0, it is only possible to complete 98.2% of the game. This is due to the planned but removed drag racing mode. There are several references to this mode both in the included user's manual and in leftover images and text strings in the game files. These factors, coupled with three drag racing cars; the HKS Drag 180SX, the HKS Drag R33, and the racing modified Dodge Intrepid ES, seem to indicate that drag racing was cut very close to completion. The text string on the Arcade Mode disc, ...Start Drag Race!.... is actually linked to the menu panel image, meaning that this was very close to being finished in this mode as well. 100.91% Game Completion In the PAL versions of the game, before proceeding to the main menu the game will pause at a language selection screen. If the player selects English, a Vauxhall dealership will appear in the area of North City just north of St James' Park (The North City map being based on West London), while selecting any other language will cause this garage to disappear, being replaced by an Opel garage in the location of the National Theatre. This is due to real life Badge Engineering in the UK. As the cars are treated as completely different brands, this means that only Vauxhalls can take part in the Vauxhall Tigra races and vice versa. Thus if the player selects a language other than English, completes the Opel Tigra races, saves, restarts, selects English, and completes the Vauxhall races, it is possible for them to obtain 100.91% completion. This is an oversight on the developers' part: later games made the language selection a permanent part of the save file. Additionally, although both Vauxhall and Opel are considered different makes, cars of either brand can take part in both the UK and German national championship races. Machine Test/Home Garage Corruption In NTSC-U version 1.0, setting more than 8 machine test records, usually through the Max Speed test taking place on Test Course, will start overwriting values to RAM that are outside the registers reserved for these records, when certain conditions are met. The eight max speed results are stored in hex address 1CCF14 (and the number of max speed records are kept track in 1CCF10), which is close to garage data in memory at 1CCFB4 for amount of cars in the garage, and 1CCFB8 for all garage information. If a ninth record is set, and the previous and the new records contain a very long name (the name field allows for 11 characters), the game pushes down the 8th slot record into the garage information area. Since it overwrites the number of stored cars first, garbage data, in the form of cars named "No Name No Name" (a racing modified Mazda Miata in night mode) will appear endlessly, in addition to damaging garage information. Additionally, if any of the cars, surviving or not, are rearranged (by pressing Start when highlighting a garage entry), further information such as Credits, license test results, and last name used for records can also be affected. Additionally, if a player fails a license test and attempts to enter a name after the bug is triggered, the game will crash. This bug does not occur in any other version. Incorrect Credits for Services In NTSC-U version 1.0, services such as the Car Wash do not have their Japanese Credit values converted to North American units. The international versions of GT2 have their Credit values divided by 100 to more closely represent their home country's currency value, (10,000 Credits in the NTSC-U and PAL version equals 1,000,000 Credits in the NTSC-J versions). During the conversion between regions, it seems that the Car Wash and possibly other areas of the game have not had their Credit values converted, and as such the Car Wash charges 5,000 Cr. for a wash as opposed to the correct 50 Cr. Mismatched Event Opponents In NTSC-U version 1.0, there are several races where one of the AI opponents are out-of-place, and do not belong among the other opponents. The cause of this bug is that the game uses one global list of possible opponents, and each event simply contains a list of opponent numbers referencing the global list. Late in development, opponent number 1127 (the Shelby GT500 KR) was for some reason moved to the end of the list, and became opponent 1220. The NTSC/U 1.0 release did not compensate for this in its opponent selection script, and so due to the gap the affected races pick the opponent above the missing entry in the global list, so the first car on the opponent list for the following events uses the last car from the previous event instead. This is most prevalent in the Endurance League. The affected events are: *Apricot Hill 200km - an event featuring mid-performance sports cars, but a RUF BTR2 may appear. *Seattle 100 Miles - an event featuring American muscle cars, but a TVR Griffith 500 may appear. *Laguna Seca 200 Miles - an event featuring JGTC race cars, but a Dodge Viper GTS may appear. *Millenium in Rome 2 Hours - an event featuring LMP race cars, but an STP Taisan Viper GT and/or a Jaguar XJ220 GT Race Car may appear. *Trial Mountain 30 Laps - an event featuring sports saloons and coupés, but a Vector M12 LM Edition may appear. *SSR5 All-Night - an event featuring high-performance race cars, but a Citroen Xantia 3.0i V6 may appear. *Tuned NA Car No.1 Cup - a racing modified Peugeot 306, complete with dirt tyres, may appear in this event as well. AI Opponent Rule-Breaking In a few events, there are AI opponents that may appear that exceed the normal power output limit for that race. Here is the complete list: Tahiti Maze Rally AI Bug In NTSC-U and NTSC-J version 1.0, the Tahiti Maze Rally race #2 is nearly impossible to lose, due to the AI piloting the Peugeot 206 WRC turning left too early and colliding with the barriers near the start line. Italian Nationals Bug Under the Italian Nationals event selection screen, the "Preview" button (camera icon) is incorrectly mapped to the "Start" button (Go! icon) on the Rome Short Course race, therefore making this specific race non-previewable. Selecting it will enter the player's car into the race if it meets the power limit requirements. Incorrect Car Textures *All versions of the VW Golf use the same texture model, displaying a V6 badge on the back, regardless of the engine specification. *The road-going Honda NSX models have incorrectly mapped H badges at the front. This does not affect racing models, where the badge appears as normal. This is because the H is not directly in the middle of the model, and as the road models use the same texture mirrored on both sides, it results in a distorted looking badge. *A number of cars have their original Japanese model names displayed on them when they are racing modified on the PAL version, including the Toyota Yaris (labelled "Vitz"), and the 1989 Nissan Micra Super Turbo (labelled "Nissan March" on the front and sides). *Equally, when race modifying any of the Infiniti G20 cars on the NTSC-U version of GT2, their livery is the same as the Nissan Primera equivalent. *When race modifying the Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 Turbo (J) '95 (specifically the 1995 model), the garage nameplate banner will revert to the Japanese version, displaying GTO Twinturbo instead. This occurs because the required texture files, mgttrn--.tim and mgttro--.tim do not exist in the "carlogo" file (nameplate texture directory) in GT2.vol, so the game reverts to the preceiding texture files instead, mgttrl--.tim and mgttrm--.tim respectively. *The racing modified Audi S4 has incorrect texture mapping on the night-time model, with the windows featuring the wrong textures. Also, the racing modified Renault Laguna V6 has an incorrectly mapped front grille texture. IB-4 License Demo Bug In the NTSC-U version 1.1, the demonstration video for test #4 of the International B license clearly shows the AI car going off-course. Interestingly, instead of failing, the button inputs still display as normal and the car continues forward without issue. Needless to say, do not follow this specific demonstration too closely. Muscle Car Cup License Bug In NTSC-U version 1.0, when viewing the Muscle Car Cup from the line-up screen, the event displays incorrect license requirements for entry, selecting the event and viewing it from the race selection screen will display the correct requirements. This was fixed in versions 1.1 and higher. Notes Category:Glitches